Avec Quartz
Avec Quartz is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita. In Twilight Crystal he participates in the Endless War as the leader of a group of corsairs on the side of Asteria, while also serving as a tool of Francis Scarmiglione's shady ambitions. After kidnapping the seer Cynthia Alexander on the necromancer's orders, he decides to travel with her in order to learn more about himself and the seemingly hopeless war he wishes to end, forming a turbulent friendship with Taarin Leighson in the process. Appearance Avec in his default outfit, Raider Commander, wears a blue jacket over an open shirt with three belts running across and a golden oval on each. His left arm has a pauldron below his shoulder, while both his sleeves are rolled up to his elbows. He wears dark grey trousers with armoured boots. Avec's first alternate costume, Heavy Ransack, has him wear a white t-shirt with overlapping straps connected to full sets of arm and leg armour. Avec's second alternative costume, Port's Blade, has him wear a blue jacket closed by three small straps at its center. His left arm has a pauldron on his shoulder, while both his sleeves are rolled up to his elbows with metal rings layering his left forearm. He wears two belts in an x-shape with dark grey trousers and light armour on his thighs. Avec's third alternate costume, Awakening Eyes, has him cosplay Konoha from Kagerou Daze, other than his blue jacket which he still wears. His hair is recoloured snow white and his eyes are now bright red. Around his neck he wears a black, scarf-like collar with two down pointing, green arrows on it. On both sides of his head there are black and green headphones with green ear cups, and two black stripes thereon. The right side of his face features two red circles above his cheek, which are connected through thin lines. His clothings are a white, long-sleeved shirt he wears over a longer, black one, and green flap trousers. The white shirt has a deep, round neckline and two rounded cuts at both sides, over his waist. The black bibs of his flap trousers are not on his shoulders, but instead are hanging down loosely. The legs of his trousers show black, down pointing arrows on both sides. The ends of the trousers are stuffed into black boots, which both have green arrows instead of black ones on them. From his sleeves there are black bands hanging down. Gallery File:NeA-AvecEmblem.png|'Avec's Emblem' File:NeA-QuartzLogo.png|'Avec's Crest' File:NeA-AvecQuartz.png|'Old design' File:Avec-Konoha.png|'Awakening Eyes' File:SC Avec.png|'SC Artwork' ;Alts Story 3rd Cycle= A man awakened to find himself laying on a floor of white stone. His mind and body inert and aching, he motionlessly traced the ground's tiles with his eyes to their edge, at which pointed he raised his head slightly to gaze at the enveloping void that surrounded his environment, and utter cessation of existing that stretched farther than he could see. It felt almost calming to him as he pushed himself into a sitting position, his attempts to gather his surroundings only raising more questions. "Where am I?" remained unanswered, but had been replaced with the far more pressing "What is my name?", "Who am I?", "Why am I here?". What felt like an eternity passed as the man wear a blue jacket stared at the murky emptiness in front of him for answers, for the emptiness within provided none, before he felt something sharp against his hand. Looking down in surprise, he saw a raven chewing with his finger between its beak. It met his gaze, and he placed his other hand over the bird's metal body as something suddenly resounded within his head. "Driza?" A name, at least, if not his own. He repeated it, aloud, and felt a queer sort of pride in doing so. Driza reacted to it, though, and took flight in the opposite direction. The man instinctively leaped onto his feet to give chase, only to notice a large temple not too far from him. Steadying himself, he took in its ruined details while debating the merits of caution; he was alone, unarmed in an unfamiliar place, and fear and uncertainty hit him like a plague. But upon catching a glimpse of Driza entering the building from above, he managed to push his thoughts aside and approached the temple's large doors, opening them slightly and slipping inside. Before him, clear steps descended into a massive flooded room lacking in colour and engulfed in mist. Other pairs of steps in various states of disarray could be spotted throughout, some leading to doors attached to the ruined walls while others reached up to the now missing upper floors of the structure. Light, water, and shadow all cascaded from above, but in incidental streams connected to the patchwork sky of stars. In the center of the room he saw the back of a large white throne with Driza perched atop it, and reluctantly approached it. The sound of his footsteps echoing through the resting layer of water eliminated any chance he had at stealth, and yet he couldn't seem to force himself to hasten. Finally, he placed his hand against a strange symbol imbued on the throne's back, and upon taking a deep breath and giving the bird a glance, he hopped around it to face its seat. A curved sword in a blue sheath had been placed on the throne. The man stared at the abandoned weapon with curiosity; he wasn't sure what he was expecting, but this wasn't it. After several moments, he slowly moved his hand toward its grip, before Driza let out a note and he immediately pulled the blade out and thrusted it behind himself. A man, much taller than himself, stood with his arms crossed in an empty doorway at the other end of the room, his pearl armour and helmet making it seem almost as if he were extension of the temple. "So you're finally awake." The figure said, in a deep voice that seemed to catch the surrounding mist and elevate it higher toward the starry abyss. "The fuck are you supposed to be?" The jacketed man asked with struggled words, as he approached the figure with slow steps. Lowering his sword slightly, he scanned his surroundings again for an out, but all it caused was for him to have a gut-wrenching realization. "Am I dead?" The figure's lips stretched into an amused smile almost in response to this, before shaking his head. "What is your name?" He asked. "What?" "I said... Tell me your name!" "A-Avec! Avec Quartz!" He replied, startled. The figure's order had caused him to talk without thinking, and yet as the mist scatted and water rippled from the demand, he knew the answer to be truth. That was his name. "Good." The figure replied, after giving him a moment to let it sink in. "Those who come here forget many things, but a name is easy to find if pressed. The rest will return in time, so long as you perform your duty." "Well then," Avec replied, running his trembling hand through his hair. "How about you return the favour? Who are you, what is this place? ...And the hell do you want with me?" "...I am Ragnarok. Or rather, I am the one without a name. And this is my Sanctuary to Order. It is a place of peace and contemplation, and where my warriors are most safe from the Madness that knocks at our doors. You are fortunate to have materialized here, as your summoning seems to have been more debilitating than what is usually experienced. Or... perhaps it is irrelevant. Your companion was quite protective of you, after all." As if sensing its mention, Driza landed on Avec's head. "Yeah, I'm... not sure why a metal bird is so attached to me. But I think its name is Driza? It seems to get her attention, at least." "As for why you are here-" "You mentioned warriors?" Sorry buddy, but I'm really not interested in fighting a stranger's war." Ragnarok's posture shifted, and Avec felt his almost unnatural aloofness falter slightly. "A pity. This world hungers for the righteous to defend it, and to cut out an age of order and peace. That is why you have been summoned. However, if you would rather reject this mission and wander this world without allies and only enemies to greet you, that too is a fate you may choose." Avec chuckled. "What, did you forget already? Someone's already got my back, and that'd be enough if it came to it. But look, it's fine, alright? I... get the feeling I can do what you want of me, as much as I may resent you dragging me into your mess." With Avec's words, the mist of the room grew denser than ever, until eventually it obstructed his vision enough that he could barely even see Driza. When the room returned to its previous state, Ragnarok was gone, despite Avec not noticing any sound of his moving. "Well that was rude." Avec muttered under his breath. Driza let out a sound, before taking flight farther into the ruins. "That's rude too, you know!" Avec shouted after her as he gave chase. Passing through several decayed hallways and shattered walls, Avec eventually reached another exit and once again found himself staring into the milky void surrounding this strange place. The pearl floor in front of him extended up to a sheer drop, just as it did where he awoke, except the edge of the brickwork here connected to a large set of stairs descending into obscuring fog. As Avec approached the stairwell, he noticed Driza perched on one of the ornaments jutting out in place of a handrail, but she hopped onto his arm just as her weight caused it to crumble and fall over into the ether below. Avec continued walking, but never heard the rubble hit the ground. "You've been busy scouting this place out, haven't you?" Avec asked as his finger stroked Driza's beak. "While I've just been unconscious the floor sleeping something off. I kinda get the feeling that happens a lot?" Driza chirped, causing Avec to flick her beak. "Don't be cheeky!" |-| 7th Cycle= In this cycle, Avec joins the Storm Division, a group of warriors hoping to exploit the instability in Eris' forces to strike a decisive blow against her. He gives everyone in the group one of Driza's feathers so they can stay in communication with each-other. When Oavyce de la Mancha begins to turn the war against them, Ragnarok orders him to be dealt with, so Avec easily assassinates the noble. However, Francis appears and uses his necromancy to resurrect Oavyce. When Max loses control of his powers and goes on a rampage, Avec assists Taarin in fighting their ally in order to buy some time, with Avec protecting himself and his friend by using his magic to partially counter and nullify the psychic's powerful attacks. |-| 9th Cycle= Battle Avec Quartz Sordid Trickster – Uses underhanded combination attacks to overwhelm his enemies. ---- As the Sordid Trickster, Avec attacks in tandem with his mechanical bird, Driza. Many of his attacks can come from unpredictable directions, and he specializes in catching the opponent off-guard with his great ground mobility (though his speed overall is middling). Driza has two states; Perched and Puppet. While in the latter, Driza and Avec fight separately from one another, and Diza can be targeted/damaged by the opponent to temporarily stuns her. Personal Bravery Attacks HP Attacks EX Mode Avec's EX Mode is Azul Gambit, where he is constantly surrounded by an aura of blue flames. He gains the abilities "Regen" and "Critical Boost", as well as the ability "Death Dealer's Disciple", which causes an AI-controlled Caracalla to appear on the stage and fight the opponent on its own, attacking with either flurries of punches or upward arm swings that lead into ground pounds. Caracalla can only travel a medium distance from Avec and will teleport next to him if that limit is exceeded. While in EX Mode, Avec gains Cutthroat's Arrow, a unique HP attack performed with R + that has Domitian appear next to Avec and fire a long-range arrow infused with blue flames at the opponent. This attack can only be performed once per EX Mode activation. Avec's EX Burst is The Great Die-Off. Avec whacks the opponent away with his sheathed sabre for the screen transition, after which the player must perform a string of random arrow button presses as Avec traps the opponent in a massive tornado of blue flames. On a perfect EX Burst, Avec leaps toward the opponent and summons Caracalla, who towers over him while impaling its arm into the opponent's torso before lifting them higher, the flames finally turning the opponent to ash. On a failed EX Burst, Driza dive-bombs the opponent instead. Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Stage Musical Themes *''Main Theme: Untamed Heart *''World Map Theme: Gliding on Emotions *''Normal Battle: The Biggest Dreamer *''Boss Battle: Ruins *''Ending Theme: Blue Lips Rival Battle *''Vs Alexandra: The Good Left Undone *''Vs Francis: Kotov Syndrome *''Vs Nicolas: Firewater *''Vs Mother/Children of Sin: Death Blossoms *''Vs Sokutei: Injection *''Vs Crono: An Iron Will, originally Linebarrel Poses Intro (Quick): Avec places Driza on his shoulder before entering his battle pose. Intro (P1): Avec casually walks toward the opponent with his sheathed weapon held over his shoulder, and Driza perched atop its handle. Intro (P2): Avec tosses his sheathed weapon into the air and catches it while entering his battle pose. Victory: Avec begins leaning on his sheathed weapon, and pets Driza before putting that hand in his pocket. Defeat: A salty Avec drinks in the corner. Quotes Default specific Boss Specific DLC Specific Category:Characters Category:Twilight Crystal characters